The present invention relates to a hydraulic excavator that can be equipped with a GNSS antenna.
Background Information A hydraulic excavator equipped with an antenna for a Real Time Kinematic-Global Navigation Satellite System (RTK-GNSS) is known in the prior art (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-102097). The antennas are mounted on pole-like antenna supporting parts that stand on a counterweight provided at the rear of a upper revolving unit.